Why Me?
by AnimationLover30
Summary: My pokemon OC's backstory. (Might make this into a series, but a with different name. LOL)


**Why Me:**  
**Lucreciatwo's Backstory Story**  
**By: Amanda Taylor**

A mysterious pokemon had just stolen food in the middle of the night. She didn't have a choice. Only under the cover of night could she steal food and other necessities to survive. *It has been 15 years since that horrible event,* She said to herself.

**Flashback-** 16 Year Old Girl: What are you doing? What are you doing to me?

Giovanni: Relax child. You are going to be the first of our kind to become a new poke super soldier!

Girl: You're insane!

The girl was a young trainer. She had water and plant pokemon that she had worked hard to train to the max and loved them very much. She watched as they were taken away crying and reaching out to her for help. Tear filled her eyes as she screamed to have them back. Girl: What are you going to do with my pokemon? Giovanni: They will be new test subjects for my scientists to work on. In the meantime… The girl got thrown into a giant tube. One of the scientists pushed a button and it filled up with green gas. She gasped for air and clawed at the glass till she finally passed out. As she dreamed she saw a mysterious pokemon with pearl white fur and a long purple tail. After it flew away, extreme pain went through her body.

*What's happening to me?* she screamed in her mind. Her body felt like it was being torn apart with blood shooting out. After her pain subsided, she finally woke up. "Anyone catch the number of that mad truck?" she said out loud. "Oh wonderful!" said a male voice, "She survived."

She shook her head, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" She demanded. She looked at her hands. Where once five fingers were, now were replaced with brown fur covered three digits. Giovanni approached the tube with a large smirk on his face. "I'm sure your thinking what your new appearance looks like, so I had one of my men bring a mirror so you can have a good look."

She gasped as she saw her reflection and screamed. She was covered in chocolate-brown fur. He eyes that were once brown were now a sapphire blue. Protruding from her stomach to her back was a long ebony black tail. The new hybrid collapsed to her knees and cried. "Should we do the tests now, sir?" asked the male scientists she heard earlier. Giovanni nodded. The tube drained its contents and a collar was placed around her neck. "Well miss Lucrecia. If you are thinking about trying to get free, that collar will restrain you from getting those kind of ideas." The scientist said.

Lucrecia. She's glad that they finally called her by her name. She was taken to an operating table and strapped down. Sweat poured from every pore as she watched them put out the tools they were going to use on her. One of the faces of the scientists had a scary psychotic look as he took a syringe and squirted a tiny part out.

"Oh don't worry," he said with a terrifying grin, "This won't hurt…MUCH!" She got injected with the needle and her body almost went numb. Watching in terror she watched as they grabbed a sharp spoon like tool and scraped a large part of flesh from under her arm. It was clear that the injection they used on her didn't work. She did her best not to scream in pain as they continued.

They shot her stomach with 10 needles with a medicine or vaccine. It hurt like crazy since it struck her stomach muscles. Two more needles were inserted into her arms, drawing blood from her arms. Not being able to stand it anymore, she screamed and passed out.

She slowly opened her eyes finding herself back in her tube, only to see what happened to her pokemon. They had been dissected and had they're parts put in experimental jars filled with formaldehyde. In rage she tried to break her container but the collar kept shocking her with volts of electricity. She cried and asked to herself, *Why me? Why did it have to be me?* Giovanni returned to check up on her. "You monster!" she screamed. Giovanni laughed maliciously at her. He snapped his fingers and two Team Rocket soldiers came out holding a suit.

"Unlike your predecessor, this will be a little more painful for you." He snickered. The two soldiers grabbed Lucrecia and put the armored suit on her body. Giovanni pushed a button on the remote. In a flash the suit covered her body. With a second press of the button, the suit sunk into flesh having more blood leak from her new wounds. For a month Lucrecia had to fight other pokemon who had been thrown into the fray so they could be captured by Team Rocket.

**Until one day…**

"Let's have our new 'tool' take that worthless magikarp apart," one Team Rocket worker said, "Unless we have rare candy, Magikarp are worthless." One of them walked up to their boss and whispered in his ear. He snickered and nodded.

Lucrecia was now hooked up like the original pokemon that had once been in her place. She was starting to lose her mind and snickered to herself a few times. A loud beep was heard and a door opened. The Magikarp was thrown in front of her. Giovanni on his balcony pointed at the helpless pokemon.

"I command that you destroy that pokemon," he shouted, "It's nothing more, but worthless garbage to me and all garbage must be obliterated." The cords were freed from her suit. She walked up to the Magikarp and watched as it flailed around helplessly. She lifted her hand and then dropped it back to her side.

"No!" She shouted. Her fist clenched. Giovanni started to get angry. "What? How dare you defy me?!" he shouted. Her collar shocked her painfully. She still refused to hurt the harmless creature. Giovanni grabbed the shock collar remote from the scientist and cranked up the voltage. Lucrecia screamed in pain. "Stop it!" The scientist said, "If you crank up the voltage she could be killed." Giovanni backhanded the scientist back and continued. Not being able to stand it anymore, Lucrecia pulled at her collar with all her might. Finally with her eyes glowing blue, she ripped the collar off.

"I am a living being, not a machine." She said. In total rage she tore the armor from her body. Her body soaked in her own blood. With her powers, she broke free from the lab and used Amnesia to wipe out the memories of her existence of Team Rocket.

She flew off using all her strength to get herself and the Magikarp away as far as possible. She had made far as the outside of the Unova region. After not being able to fight it anymore, she passed out in midflight and plummeted to the ground from blood lose. Lucrecia felt like she was sinking deeper and deeper into the dark. Till suddenly, she saw a bright light. She woke up finding herself leaning next to a small waterfall. Her wounds had been bandaged up with leaves and branches. They had put the Magikarp in the pond that connected to the small waterfall.

Wild pokemon approached her and asked if she was now okay. She was a little startled that she could understand they were saying now. Some her old wounds never healed though. The scoop mark under her arm left a scar on her. She tried to get up and as she fell, one of the wild pokemon caught her with vines.

The pokemon who caught her were a wild Grovyle and a wild Tangela that used vine to help her up. *Do any of you know of a place I can stay at?* she asked telepathically. She wasn't really in the mood to talk verbally. The wild pokemon nodded their heads and started walking.

In view was a rundown wooden shack inside one of the pokemon had gone ahead and made her a bed of leaves and feather. They laid her down for her to rest. She smiled gratefully at them and fell asleep. One of them asked for her name in which she responded, "Lucrecia…no…Lucrecicatwo!"

**Back To the Present…** *I wonder if I'll ever run into that mysterious pokemon I saw in my dreams that time.* she thought to herself. She was on the last roof top of one the buildings as she ate some of the food she stole. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something fly past her. Wondering if it was the one she wanted to meet so badly, she followed after him.

**The End**


End file.
